


Secret Santa for Necrophililac

by breezybird



Category: overwatch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezybird/pseuds/breezybird
Summary: Prompt by Nectrophililac:1) I would like a fic or piece of art about either Jack or Gabriel getting hurt badly and possibly almost killed. The other person, who has been pining over them for some time, realises that they might not get another chance to confess their attraction and decides to do it as soon as the injured party wakes up in hospital.2) Alternatively, I would like any kind of hurt/comfort set after the fall of Overwatch.Things I love:- Love confessions, mutual pining, smut (especially if it's clumsy and heartfelt!), hurt/comfort, reconciliation, disaster dudes being soft and sweet with each otherThings I don't like:- Noncon, cheating**I hope you like it! Happy Holidays!**





	Secret Santa for Necrophililac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosewrought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrought/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/98217305@N04/27348774839/in/dateposted/)


End file.
